Now and Forever
by Artistically Creative
Summary: For Cyber-chan who won my contest. CONGRATULATIONS!   Not that angsty ...


**Author's Note:**

**I do not own anything at all... ATLA belongs to Mike and Bryan and Nickelodeon .Wrote this when I decided to take a little break from reading a fic. Hope you like it and please review! :D :)) :)**

**Ursa's POV:**

As I cradled my new born 2nd child to sleep,  
>I began to think what would be her future?<p>

Would she be alright?

Was she to be a fire bender?

Would my husband accept her?  
>When my 1st born Zuko, was finally born after 9 months of carrying him inside me I never worried of such things like this. But now I was worried about them both.<br>When Ozai first found out that Zuko would be a boy, he grinned in happiness. At first I thought that it was because he was finally happy that we finally had a child and that our lives would be filled with joy and caring for our 2 children. But when I told him our 2nd born would be a girl he frowned and his looks were filled with 3 expressions: Anger, sadness and dissapointment. I vividly still remember that disagreement we had a few months ago:

_**Flashback:**_

_"Ozai?" I said. Unsure wether he was in our bedroom or not. _

_"Yes dearest." His voice said from the terrace that over-looked the Fire Nation's National Capital. _

_"I bring you news, it is about our 2nd born." I told him walking over the terrace joining him admiring the Fire Nation's National Capital scenery._

_"Oh yes, about that." He said "What did the doctor say? Would he be a boy or a girl?" He asked. His gaze still fixed on the amazing view._

_"Well it's going to be a girl!" I told him happily._

_Because the idea was happy. It's the perfect family.I thought back then._

_But the reaction that he gave me that night. The reaction that made everything already perfect unperfect. The reaction that started our arguement,went in our conversation. "A girl?" He yelled at me. Half-asking and half-saying._

_"Well, yes but- " I stammered in shock._

_What was happening? Dosen't he like the results? A normal parent would have I thought._

_"What is wrong with having a girl as a child?" I asked sternly._

_Ozai just sighed and said words that I never expected to hear:_

_"Because Ursa, have you not understood anything about the royal family, our family will be the greatest one ever known. We will rule the earth. And our generation will once and for all finish the war. Finish it and the Fire Nation _  
><em>can finally proclaim the whole earth as thier own. Now Ursa, ask yourself this question: If we, our generation is to<em>  
><em>finish this war, to proclaim the earth as our own, Who will carry-out secret missions? A boy!, Who will do things that nobody else would like to do? A boy! Who will be crowned as the Fire Lord? A boy! Who will once and for all find the so-called great Avatar and finish him? Do you think that a girl could do all those tasks? Most certainly not!"Ozai yelled at me. <em>

_I was speechless. All I said was what my heart and mind forced me to say._

_"You know what Ozai! If all you ever cared about was yourself and all you ever really cared about is power! And if you cannot love your daughter well then why don't you just kill me now! Because wether you like the idea or not. I will give birth to her! And I will be her mother! While you would be her father and she will be Zuko's younger sister. If you can't love her completely all I am asking for now is for you to at least make some space in your heart for her." I shouted. Tears forming in my eyes. While Ozai just glared icily at me. _

_"M-Mommy?" Little Zuko asked crawling into the room._  
><em>"Zuko let's go now." I said kindly to the child. Trying to hold back my tears and hoping he hasn't heard anything that me and Ozai talked about. Not even the beginning.<em>

_**End of Flashback**_

I just hoped she would be a fire bender. At least just to impress him. I did not want her to have a hard life. I wanted Azula to have a good and happy life with our family. I wanted Ozai to accept her. I wanted her and Zuko to be close. I wanted her to have a life that includes less hardships. I wanted her to be a good person. And I wanted her to do nothing with the war. If Ozai has any plans at all. That concerns my children. I will stop him. Wether it will cost my life or not. I just hope Ozai doesen't harm her.

So when I was sure that Azula was already asleep. I kissed her forehead and said "I love you Azula. Now and Forever."

**Author's Note: **

**Suprisingly this is an awesome fic! Review please...**

-Sofia :D :)) :) ...-


End file.
